


Decathlon Dad?

by madam3_p0ptart



Series: because Peter's basically Tony's son [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just watched Infinity War I need this, Infinity War broke me, Kid Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam3_p0ptart/pseuds/madam3_p0ptart
Summary: Peter regrets telling Tony where his decathlon practice was. . .Series also posted on Wattpad by the name "Because Iron Man is a Dad" by NIGHTWINGS_ASS





	Decathlon Dad?

 

 

 

> Biting his lip nervously, sweat dripping down his forehead, Peter Parker stepped into the Elevator of Stark Tower. Almost Immediately, he was greeted by Friday, the AI, “Hi, Peter.” She greeted in a warm tone, making Peter think she was smiling. But she was an AI, she couldn't be. “How was your day?”
> 
> At this, Peter answered with a shrug. “Same old, Same old.” He mumbled. “Where is Mr. Stark?” He asked Friday after a moment of silence.
> 
> “Would you like me to take you to him? ” The Female AI asked politely. 
> 
> Peter nodded, “Sure,” He agreed, “Thank you, Friday.”
> 
> Peter would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for the AI, and one for Karen as well. Soft spots that Mr. Stark teased him for. Tony knew that Karen and Friday were very much smitten with the teen, and grudgingly, so did Peter. Peter learned from school that everyone was equal. “Including AI's!” Peter's argument with Mr. Stark would always be. But, who was he to help it? He was too nice for his own good. Mr. Stark would tell him that often, Peter would never believe him, but deep down inside the teenage superhero, there was a part of him that believed that. Because that part, just like all of Peter knew, that Tony was right. Some parts were just too embarrassed to admit it.
> 
> Besides, of course Tony was right. He was Tony Stark, he was _Iron Man_. And as Peter had learned not long after growing his fondness of the Superhero, Iron Man was _always_ right.
> 
> Peter's thoughts were cut off by the sound of the elevator, “We have arrived on the floor Mr. Stark is in,” Friday informed Peter, “He is in his lab.”
> 
> The teen nodded as he stepped out of the elevator, walking in the direction Friday had told him to go, but not after saying a quick “Thank You!” to Friday. 
> 
> Just as Friday had said, Tony was in his lab, tinkering with a few spare parts. “Hey, Kid.” Tony greeted, not looking up,  “Friday announced your arrival.” He explained, as he knew Peter would want to know as to how he knew it was him.
> 
> Peter sat down next to his mentor, dropping his book bag on the floor somewhere,  “What are you doing, Mr. Stark?” 
> 
> At this Tony looked up. 
> 
>  “I thought I told you not to call me that.” He told Peter, who smiled sheepishly.
> 
>  “S-sorry, T-tony, I forgot.”
> 
> Tony nodded, “That's fine, Pete.” He said putting his tools down and leading Peter to the Kitchen of the floor, Tony's Private Floor.  “Are you excited for this weekend?” Tony asked Peter as he handed him a Gatorade. 
> 
> Peter rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed,  “That- err- That's- um- What I c-came to talk to you about.”
> 
> The older of the two raised an eyebrow.
> 
>  “I have a Decathlon competition this weekend at New Jersey, I have to come, can't bail on Ned again.” He explained.
> 
>  “In New Jersey, you say?” Tony had a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Where exactly?”
> 
>  
> 
> The moment that Peter saw Tony at his Decathlon Competiotion, he regretted in an instant, telling the man where exactly it was, because now, the man was cheering him on with a big poster that said:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _** “PETER PARKER! ** _
> 
> YOU CAN DO THIS!  
>    
>  I BELIEVE IN YOU!!
> 
> _** GO MIDTOWN HIGH!” ** _
> 
>  
> 
> When Ned had pointed it out to the team, Peter could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. But, when they all saw who was holding the sign, in all his glory, the team had stopped laughing and gave Peter curious looks, for, How could he, Peter Parker, often called Penis Parker, ever know anyone as important and special as Tony Stark, the Iron Man?
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> And yet, Peter decided maybe it was okay that Tony was here, because he finally had someone to cheer him on since Ben's death. And, because he was Tony Stark, it was just so much cooler. Besides, who could blame Peter for saying that, because it was True.


End file.
